Ice Age 4: Aftermath
by Baes
Summary: The Herd have finally settled in their new home. Though, Shira is still struggling trying to fit in, that's until another Sabre appeared on the island. Who will win Shira's heart? Diego? or the Outcast? ShiraxDiego Rated T for violence. First Story! Read and review, no flames please! Story still in progress, will have multiple chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

It has only been a few days since the Herd arrived at Hyrax Island, it took Shira a while to get used to living with the Herd. Diego tried his hardest to make Shira comfortable in her new family and home, but it was hard considering her stubborn personality.

"So how are you doing after a few days with the Herd?" Diego asked as he walked up behind Shira who was watching Peaches and the others playing around.

Shira jumped after hearing Diego's voice, "Oh sorry, did I scare you Kitty?"

She chuckled, "Shut up softie, but.. It's been nice, I guess."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well I'm always on the sea with the crew so I'm not really used to being here,"

"Don't worry kitty, you'll be fine, and besides! You have us to turn to if there're any problems!"

"Thanks Diego," She smiles at Diego, he smiles back.

They were lost in each other's eyes until Diego decided to talk, "Well I'll be with the Herd, call me when you need me." he said as Shira nodded.

Shira was still sitting on top of a hill gazing at the sky, but then below, she saw something move, she stood up and got tense.

"Who's there?" she growled.

A saber popped out of the jungle, but it wasn't Diego, but another male.

"Sorry to intrude, I'm a bit lost.. I got washed up shore since my ship or iceberg fell apart." the sabre said.

"Who are you?" shira asks.

"Oh, the names Jacob! Who might you be?"

"Shira,"

"Man how great it is to see another sabre! Haven't seen one of our kind since the drift!"

Shira just stood there confused, Jacob noticed this.

"Oh sorry! I get that we just met and I'm already getting too chatty,"

"Oh no it's okay! At least I finally have someone to actually talk to!" she thought about Diego but he wasn't really the talkative type of sabre.

"Well would you like something to eat? I just happened to be finished hunting before I found a beauty such as yourself!"

Shira blushed hearing this, she's never talked to a flirtatious sabre.

"Actually no, I actually have a Herd. I bet they already have food ready. Would you like to meet them?"

"Why sure why not!"

They walked through the forest and arrived with the Herd. Everyone looked at Jacob and Shira.

"Hey everyone. I just met another sabre his name is Jacob." Shira announced.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Jacob sounded as cheerful as ever.

Everyone admired his cheerfulness and welcomed him to the Herd, except for Diego.

"Who is that guy Shira?" Diego asked with an angry tone.

Shira just laughed at him, "Someone is angry! Calm down, he just got lost and became an outcast like most of us, so why not let him join?"

Diego just sighed and rolled his eyes after walking away.

After introducing himself to everyone, Jacob started telling stories about his life, and it was sure interesting because everyone gathered around to hear it, even Shira. Shira was really starting to like Jacob after hearing what he has been through. Jacob told stories about leaving his pack similar to the two other sabres, fighting sirens.. What could he not do? Diego just thought of all this as just a hoax and he's making it all up.

After they finished eating dinner they all went to sleep. All 3 sabres were in their different places. But Jacob was closer to Shira than Diego was. Shira and Jacob though kept talking, Diego watched as he got even more jealous. Jacob just kept flirting with her, Diego just let out a grunt and slept it off.

The next morning Diego woke up to a sound. Everyone was still asleep… Until he saw Jacob swiftly moving into the forest. Diego followed quietly making sure he wouldn't get caught. Jacob arrived at a large cave, Diego heard more than one voice, he heard voices low and high, he quietly walked up and peeked.. His body started to tremble at what he saw…

 _Oh no.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait on chapter 2. My account wouldn't let me log in to it so it took e some time before I could log in again. Well here is Chapter 2.. Hope it is not too bad ^.^**

Diego ran as fast as he could back to the Herd to tell them the news. When he got back, he tried waking everyone up.

"Everyone wake up! Now! You gotta hear this!" He yelled.

"Ugh, what is it? It's so early in the morning," whined Peaches.

"It's Jacob.. I saw him walking to a cave, and he was with… Gutt and his crew!"

Everyone gasped.

"No way would Jacob betray us, and Gutt is gone anyways, how would he get back here?" asked Shira with an angry tone.

"I don't know, better ask that to Jacob,"

As Diego finished the sentence, Jacob appeared behind him from the forest. Diego jumped back and growled at him, Jacob was pulling something behind him. Diego got on his feet even higher trying to look as tough as he can. But Jacob showed that he was just pulling a flat log with food on top of it. Everyone sighed… Except for Diego.

"Diego would you calm it? He got us food, so what?" Shira said

"Just because he did something that you should've done doesn't mean you have to be angry at him," she added.

The sentence cut through Diego like it was a knife, especially when it was Shira who said it.

"Guys what's the matter? Anyways, I brought us food!" Jacob barged in the conversation.

Diego just growled at him and looked at the Herd, "Follow me, I'll show you where he met with Gutt,"

"Gutt? Who's Gutt?" He asked as he followed everyone else following Diego.

Diego stopped at the large cave and looked at the Herd.

"If you don't believe me, then get yourself ready," Diego's voice was quiet.

He jumped in front of the cave only to find nothing inside..

"What? I saw them here I swear!"

"Diego just shut up, stop trying to get Jacob into anymore trouble," Shira said, "Let's go guys,".

They all walked back, but Shira gave Diego a glare before joining back with the Herd.

Sid walked back to Diego, "Look Diego, I know how it feels to be left by the girl you love, but don't worry, you'll get over it."

"I don't… Like her,"

Sid snorted, "Oh yes you do," and left.

As Diego followed Sid, shadows emerged behind him from the forest.

"That was sure a close call, you sure we can trust Jacob?" Flynn said.

"Shut up, I know he won't fail me," Gutt grinned.

 **Back at the Herd**

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Diego, I don't know what's going on with him." Shira apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it, it'll just take time for me to earn his trust. I know it!" Jacob smiled.

Shira smiled back, they were both staring at each other until Diego walked in between of them.

"Breakfast time," He sighed.

Shira smiled back at Jacob before following Diego, Jacob goes to shore to take a bath.

"Diego what's going on with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, probably going insane since a new saber joins the Herd and plans to kill us all,"

"Diego you know Jacob wouldn't do that!"

"We don't know that," Diego replied with his mouth full.

"Whatever you say, just don't hurt him again!" Shira said with anger before walking away to eat.

 _Hurt him? I never even touched him.._ Diego thought.

 _She's being way overprotective of him, and I don't even know why.._

"Do you… Like him?" He said to her making her stop.

"What if I do?" The answer made Diego angry..

"Why would you like that saber? You literally just met him yesterday, why not me?"

"Because he is better, Diego.. I don't know why but I think he is more suited for me, I am more happy with him than I am with you.."

Diego just made a 'tss' sound and left.

As dusk came everyone came around the fire that they made, eating the leftover food that Jacob gave them. It was enough for all of them.

"I'll go get some more wood," Manny said as he walked into the forest.

Diego looked around the fire and saw everyone in their own family eating together, Sid and Granny; Peaches, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie; and of course, Jacob and Shira were eating together too. Diego was by himself eating.

Diego glared at Jacob, _What does Shira find in him anyways?_ He thought.

As he took another bite at his food he saw Jacob reaching behind Shira's neck and took out his claws. Diego got up quickly and pounced on Jacob making Shira jump out of the way.

"Diego! What are you doing?!" Shira shouted making everyone in the Herd look their way.

"Don't ever try to touch her or hurt her, you hear me?!" Diego hissed at Jacob.

"What are you talking about, Diego? Please just let me go." Jacob struggled to breathe.

"Diego stop!" Diego can hear Shira screaming louder and louder.

Suddenly Diego fell to the side as someone gave him a hard push. He also felt a cut over his eyes, blood started dripping down his face. He looked up and saw Shira with her claws out standing in front of him with Jacob behind her.

"Diego! Just stop! You are out of control! Why are you acting like this?!" Shira trembled.

Everyone in the Herd was just watching with fear. It was only a matter of time until Manny arrived back.

"What happened?!" Manny shouted.

"Diego attacked Jacob, he was so cool!" Crash said.

"Shut it Crash… Diego attacked Jacob again, I had no choice but to strike back to save him," Shira said.

As Diego got up, he looked up and saw Manny standing in front of him with the Herd behind Manny.

"Diego, I'm sorry buddy, but I think you'll have to sleep by yourself tonight, away from the Herd… You've been acting dangerous lately," Manny said.

Diego took another look at the terrified faces of everyone in the Herd, he had never seen Granny scared before, but now… there she is… trembling with fear. He felt a drop of blood drop to his paw, he touched his bloody face.. Then he looked at Jacob with anger then saw Shira trying to defend him.

"I don't belong here.. I don't belong to a group that doesn't even trust me," He said before turning and running into the forest.

Of course.. No one followed him… As he was running he started to get nauseous from losing too much blood from the wound. He started slowing down then dropped to the ground. He was breathing heavily then passed out. As time passed, he was picked up on the back of an animal and was brought deeper in the forest.

 _But was the animal a friend or a foe?_

 ** _I like to leave chapters with cliffhangers :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll try to post every Sunday, though I don't think I will be able to on EVERY Sunday since I am busy with school things. Anyways, I kind of rushed through this chapter to try and bring a new chapter out for this week. Sorry in advance if it's bad. But I hope it's not too bad. ^_^**

 _Diego opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the Herd.. But everyone was dead.. He walked over to Shira and shook her, he started to whisper her name. He heard footsteps behind him only to turn and find Gutt._

" _It looks like it's your turn," Gutt said raising a dagger over his head,_

"No!" Diego woke up in a tree hole, kind of like where they kept Shira but bigger.

"Woah there buddy, calm down it's just a nightmare," A fox said.

"Who.. Are you?" Diego asked.

"The name's Nick, how about you?"

"Diego, and how did I get here?"

"Well, we found you out in the forest bleeding out, so we had to help. Did Gutt do that to you?"

"How do you know who Gutt is? And who is we?"

"I'll show you who _we_ is, and I'll tell you about Gutt later when everyone is back."

"Where is everyone?"

"You have so many questions, but they are out hunting. You into meat?"

"I'm a saber.."

Nick just chuckled, "Just rest for now till they get back,"

Diego lied back down thinking of Shira.

 **Back at the Herd**

Everyone was eating their dinner but Jacob was the first to finish.

"I'll go find Diego," Jacob stood up.

"Jacob you don't have to," Shira insisted.

"I can't help but feel guilty, I have to apologize,"

Shira nodded and Jacob left.

 _You are too nice_. Shira thought.

When Jacob turned, he can't help but grin,

 _Gullible idiots. He thought._

He ran into the forest to find not Diego, but his captain, Gutt.

"The male saber is gone," Jacob whispered into a cave.

"Good job Jacob," Gutt came out grinning.

"Now we just have to wait for the right time to finally make our revenge, go back to the Herd and make them fall apart from the inside-out," He added.

"Yes captain," Jacob bowed and left.

"We are almost there lads," Gutt grinned. Members of his fallen ship appeared behind him but they have new members.. Slaves.

 **Back at the Tree Hole.**

Everyone was already eating, fortunately they were all predators so the food they got were no problem.

"So.. What're your names and how'd you guys meet up?" Diego asked.

"I'll take it from here boys," Nick stood up.

"So this is Jadden and Jordan," He pointed at 2 wolves,

"They're pack got attacked by Gutt, Gutt took their pack away and they were the only ones to escape, though they do not know where their family went."

"And this is Louise," Nick now pointed at a Jaguar,

"We just found her after she got attacked by Gutt, they robbed her of everything."

"So pretty much every one of us was the result of Gutt's attacks, how about you, what's your story?"

"Well I have a Herd," Diego started, which made the others look at each other questionably.

"The Herd and I went through the drift together, and we ended up on this island, and out of nowhere, a random saber just came along. I was suspicious of him so I followed him around, he was with Gutt. When I found out he was working with him, I hurried to the Herd and told them what was happening, but they didn't believe. The next day, I saw Jacob attempt to claw Shira, another saber, so I attacked her which made everyone panic, especially her. Of course, since no one believed he was with Gutt, Shira scratched me in the face," He pointed at the scar.

"There was no point to be there so I went into the forest and passed out, and that's when you guys found me,"

"Well, we are sorry. But trust us, we'll take down Gutt. Even if it takes our lives."

"Thanks guys… Well I guess we should be getting some rest, get ready for tomorrow," He said as he finishes his food.

As he goes to his place of the Tree Hole to sleep, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Louise.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you?" Louise apologized.

"No, not really, I'm too tired anyways," Diego replied.

"Look, I am really sorry about what happened to you, and may I ask who is in your Herd?"

Diego began to tell Louise about his Herd until he gets to Shira, "Then there's Shira, a female saber, I fell for her the moment I saw her. She was with Gutt the first time I met her, but then she realized what she was with and joined the Herd. We were starting to get close until Jacob, the random saber came along. She fell for him even though he worked with the enemy."

"Well I'm sure you two will get along again soon, we just need to get rid of Gutt and his crew soon. Just know that whenever you need help.. I'm here for you," Louise smiled.

"Thanks Louise," Diego looked into Louise's eyes only to get lost in it. He never notice how beautiful she looked under the night sky with the moon shining on her spotted silver fur.

"Well, I'll be going to sleep.. I'll see you tomorrow," Louise said standing.

"Alright, goodnight Louise," He said as Louise said goodnight back.

He then looked out the night sky, "Goodnight Shira,"

 **I admit, this chapter is pretty boring, but don't worry, I'll try to make it better throughout. See you on the next chapter.**


End file.
